dragon_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
Naoto Shirogane
Bio Personality Naoto can be a little bit of a workaholic. Usually when it comes to a case she tends to put work first and try as hard as she can to be able to solve it, much like her parents did before her and family members before that and so on. This can look like something of an obsession with a case at times, but over all she just wants it to be solved and whoever did it to be caught rather than her needing to know every last detail of it. It’s more for the benefit of others and to find the truth within things. This also shows just how dedicated she is to her work, if she works so hard to be able to get it done. If something isn’t right, she can be quite stubborn about it, like when they thought they had caught the killer for the murders, Naoto didn’t exactly think he was the one who did it and therefore put herself on television, figuring out that being on TV had something to do with the kidnappings and eventually got herself kidnapped because of it. She had baited herself to get to the bottom of it and helped the others figure out that the first guy they had caught wasn’t the killer after all. So if she doesn’t think something is right she will do things her own way rather than let the police do it their way. This can also show she will if needs be put herself in danger, if it's for the benefit of the case. She is defiantly not one to show off her body, in fact she can be very shy about it, like when they went to get tested to see if the other world effected them in anyway, they had certain measurements done and when Teddie was about to tell them what it was for her, she managed to get them off him and said she would get rid of them since it’s not of great importance to the matter at hand. This shows she is pretty much body conscious as she also isn’t one to wear a swimsuit in front of people as shown in a beauty pageant when she refused to come on stage during that portion, which she then later won. She is a refined and serious girl, as she appears to be very formal with her body language, gestures and also how she talks to people. Naoto also acts a lot more mature for her age due to the fact she works at the same job her parents do, therefore she cannot act like a child for that or be like someone her age, as she has a much bigger responsibility than most teenagers. She is also someone who is smart and bluntly honest and due to this honesty it sometimes might seem like she can be cocky, but that’s not what she is trying to do. Naoto's persona, when it came through, showed another side to herself. One that was insecure of themselves that just because she is a woman and because of the many books she read the good detectives were men,that she felt like she had to go along those lines to be taken seriously. She can even go as far as to look like a boy in order to hide the fact she is a girl, which many people believe since her nickname is 'The Detective Prince' it also mentioned the fact that many of the police force look down on her because she is a kid in there eyes, so she works hard in order to really prove herself. During her social link, Naoto during it is given clues in which to solve as she finds devices she made over the years when she was little, she eventually realized why the person who did it, did it in the first place. To make her realize that she did the job because she enjoys it so much, not just to live up to the Shirogane name, but she does love doing the job. She loves being a detective as shown in those objects. It's just at some point she must of forgotten. Abilities Naoto has a pair of glasses that were given to her by Teddie and the ability they is have is they can see through unnatural fog or fog from the television world. Aside from that she also has her Persona called Yamato-Takeru who can usually deal good amount of Light and Dark attacks as well as Physical damage to. The list of attacks her Persona can perform are: Deathbound - Deals large Physical damage to all enemies Mind Charge - When used in the next turn increases a magic attack. Blight - Deals large Physical damage and has a slight chance that it could give whoever it attack poison status to all who go up against it. Mudo Boost - Gives a little boost to Dark type attacks Hama Boost - Boosts light type attacks Mamudoon - A dark attack that has a near 50% chance of causing instant death, although for here this would only knock someone out for a few hours to days. This works on all foes. Mahamaon - A light based attack, same as Mamudoon. Vorpal Blade - This attack takes away a large portion of Physical damage. Megidolaon - Huge Almighty damage is dealt with this attack. Naoto since she is a detective she is able to use a gun quite easily when needed and won't hesitate to use it if it's needed in any given situation. Because of her Persona, it makes some elements that are used against her to have a higher resistance to it compared to others. Downside is the opposite element can be applied as a weakness as well. What Should I Know? Detail things that are common knowledge to anyone asking around about the character - do they run a business, own a pet, live with friends or family? Have they taken part in any well-known or infamous events? Daily Life How do they spend their time? Category:Characters Category:Dragon-Neutral Characters Category:Characters in Monsbaiya